User blog:Carabe197/SOF Shorts: Mini-Arc 1
Hello everyone. This will be as it says, miniature story arc, set in style of SOF Shorts. If you're wondering, this will be continuing from the end of Christmas calendar, where mysterious person stole 13ths discarded hat, which mind you, still hold some of his power. In few days, you’re going to find out what dastardly deeds this person is going to commit. Prologue HIA1.JPG|???: Took a while, but it will all be paid with interest. With 13ths former hats latent connection to his power, phase 1 shall begin. Without further ado, let's raise some hell!!!! !! HIA2.JPG|13th: Christ on by plane, what's going on!!??!!!???!?! Hmm... It feels as if someone is sucking away my power... Let’s see... Just electricity? No screaming and body horror? That's not good sign... Better call some assistance. Otherwise might get hectic. HIA3.JPG|13th: Typical, neither one is answering. Probably not logged in yet... Well then, got to go raise some hell myself *Dark Lord thinks someone is talking about him* Where did this cape come from? HIA4.JPG|???: It's nice when things go as planned... 13th: Knock, knock... ???: Whose there...? 13th: Didn't use the door. Just wanted to tell you I was here... HIA5.JPG|13th: Now, tell me what have you been up to with my old hat, or I will inflict horrors upon you, that will keep you up for the next four thousand and sixty eight year... ackghhhhhhhhh!!!!! HIA6.JPG|???: Oh, nothing much. Just decided to expand my friends list to multidimensional lengths. Hope they and you will get along. HIA7.JPG|13th: You seem to be quit proud of yourself. Was hitting me from my blind spot such a great accomplishment to you? 13th: Hmm????????????? HIA8.JPG|13th: You have giants on your little get to getter? (Where was that thing hiding?) Giant: Quiet you, grownups are talking. HIA9.JPG|???: Huh, for such small thing, he certainly had lot of blood… Oh, it’s not even blood, just some weird goo... Ah, his reforming himself…. Got to admire his speed…. HIA10.JPG|Hat guy: Oi, better bottle him up before he can go back to form. ???: Oh, you have something for this? Hat guy: Yep, before coming here, I took a “souvenir”. It should do the trick. ???: A safety bubble. Well, now he can’t do much for little while. Should be enough to get the stragglers here for the “project”. HIA11.JPG|???: Still, better put this somewhere safe. Get in my belly!!!!! HIA12.JPG|Powerhouse: Now then boys, shall we start the project? House Infestetion Mini-Arc HIB1.jpg|MJ: Hmmm, such a nice sunny day....... huh? HIB2.jpg|???: DROP KICK!!!!!!!! MJ: AUGHR!!!!! MJ: Okay..... Who is it this time..... HIB3.jpg|???: Take a guess!! MJ: WHAT??? POWERHOUSE?????? PH: Not quit, punk. HIB4.jpg|MJ: PH, why are you dressed like Tarzan? PH?: Its my fighter gear and again, I'm not PH. There are infinate worlds with infinate versions of people. I am Alternate version one you know as Powerhouse. Me and dozen others were recruited by PH to ravage and cause chaos here. This has been long time coming, boy. We had to jump several hundred of worlds to get our band this big, blind may I add. HIB5.jpg|MJ: And what abbout good alligned alternates? I'm sure you run into some of them. APH: Slice. MJ: You did that to other versions of yourself?!?!?!?! APH: I don't care. Only reason I came was to fight strong people. Most of them didn't even look like me anyway. No, lets get onw with this, I wanna see what this world version of Marcello has to offer. Oh, and to stop the confusion, call me RoundHouse, Hand To Feet Master. HIB6.jpg|???: FORE!!!!!! ClubHouse, Titan Battery: Ah, its been so long since I got to crush peoples bones. Hope the prison hadn't dulled my senses too badly. Now, Where Were We? HIB7.jpg|FireHouse, Cremator. IceHouse, Glace Grasp. SmokeHouse, Breath of Man. DollHouse, Puppeteer of All. AleHouse, Deadbeat Drunk HIB8.jpg|BigHouse, Monolith Mask. MMM, Slasher man. HouseBlack, The Fallen. JailHouse, Prison Revolutionary. BirdHouse, Tengu. StakeHouse, Cullinary Master. PestHouse, Dreaded Bug Killer. HIB9.jpg|GreenHouse, Eco-terrorist Hippy with Super-Plant Powers. NutHouse, Crazy loonatick and danger to himself. WheelHouse, Lost control of his life. BoatHouse: Gained control of WheelHouse. DogHouse: Millitary Traitor. BackHouse, Shadow. Category:Blog posts